The present invention relates to a retractable holder for pliable plasma or other intravenous fluid containers and, in particular, to a holder adapted to be attached to the ceiling of an ambulance.
Prior to the present invention, ambulances have been equipped with fixed or removable hooks or holders for hanging containers for plasma and other intravenous (I-V) fluids near a patient. Such hooks and holders often provide little restraint against movement of the container, thus affecting the flow rate of the I-V fluid or plasma. In some arrangements there is some risk of the containers falling from the bracket or holder, an obvious hazard to the well-being of the patient. Many of the holders presently used in ambulances are also inconvenient to use, thus taking up valuable and sometimes critical time of the attendant.